1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an exercise platform upon which a variety of exercises can be performed.
2. Background Art
Staying fit and healthy does not require sporting ripped muscles, a six pack, and 5% body fat. What it does require is regularly pushing a variety of muscle groups beyond the normal level of exertion encountered in daily living. Most exercise devices that allow a user to exercise a variety of muscle groups tend to be large, cumbersome equipment with elaborate pulley systems, cables, and weights. The simpler exercise devices tend to isolate on only a few muscle groups such as the abdominals or the legs.
Some exercises, such as yoga and tai chi, do not require any equipment except for a mat. Although a variety of muscle groups may be exercised, the intensity and range of the exercise is limited. For example, the range of movement is limited to the space above, in front of, behind, and to the sides of the exerciser.
Thus, there is a need for an exercise device that is simple in construction, yet allows for a variety of muscle groups to be exercise with varying intensity and range.